HairGel
by MadsHats
Summary: Sasuke falls in love with a hairstylist. SasuXOc and slight ItaXOC First Fanfiction :
1. Chapter 1

Hair Gel

A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and it's about Sasuke falling in love with a hairstylist. Wasn't that the best summary ever? Well, I hope you like this! Happy Reading! ^_^

Copyright: I don't own Naruto. But, I do own my OCs.

Sasuke's Point of View

Ahh…. Good Morning!

Wait… Is today what I think it is? Oh yes… July 23rd. Ugh…

I walked over to the mirror to see if anything changed about my appearance. And something did.

"Oh Mai Gawd!" I cried. My hair is falling flat! FLAT!

Bam! "Wazzup Ototou-san!" Itachi yelled, bursting into my room. Without Knocking. Again. "My hair is NOT wazzup!" I cried, while tears streamed down my pale face.

Itachi. My older, dumber brother. Why did have live with me? Why doesn't he live with Madi! There dating aren't they? I think Madi told me once that Itachi can't live with her because her dad would kill him.

But, I don't know.

"Want to go to Madi's friends' salon with me?" Itachi asked. "Why in the world is Madi there? She's not the biggest girly girl out there, ya know?" I bluntly said. "She's picking out her wedding hair." Since when is Madi getting married? "Who's she getting married to?" I asked. "ME! Remember we're dating?" Itachi screamed.

"So you were thinking for once and bought her a ring?" I said rudely.

"I hate you, ya know that?" Itachi said while hugging me. "Ditto nii-san, ditto." I said hugging back. "Are you coming with or what?" Itachi said smiling. "Yeah, why not? Maybe I'll find a girlfriend!" I said chuckling. "I'll laugh when that happens!" Itachi said laughing really hard. "Oh shut up!" I said readying my hand to smack him. Itachi was still laughing. Why is he always happy? Did Madi save him from old depression? "Hey Nii-san?" I asked. "What is it Sasuke?" Itachi sounded worried. "Congrats with the marriage..." I said smiling. Itachi looked shocked. Then that emotion turned into happiness. Then tears swelled up in his eyes, but he didn't cry though.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke." Itachi said while walking out the apartment.

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review or do whatever you do to show likeness of a story! Also I would love some productive critism! Help me make better stories!

Thanks again and I hope to see you again!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Okay… Hi again or Hello, nice to meet you! And thanks a bunch for reading to my story! First issue, descriptions. I'm going to describe my OCs right now, so I can get it out of the way…

Kanazi (Main OC and Sasuke's love interest): Blonde, long, straight hair, Sasuke's height, Blue/Grey eyes, is the daughter of Naruto and Hinata (Don't ask…). Her personality is just like Naruto's. Except a little shy at times. Umm… if you want to know more about Kanazi Uzumaki, just ask me.

Madi (She was mentioned as Itachi's love interest and she works with Kanazi at the Beauty Parlor) Red, long, straight hair, (Most of the time it's in a bun with chopsticks, though.) She wears a silver robot suit, because she has health problems. Red eyes that transform into the rinnegan. Her parents are Nagato/Pain and Konan. Her personality is most of the time calm, like mommy Konan, but can be crazy and mischievous at times. If you want to know anything else about Madi, just somehow, contact me.

SECOND ISSUE: Kanazi doesn't belong to me, but I designed her. She belongs to my friend and I have the permission to use her.

Third Issue: I don't own Naruto but, I have full control of OCs.

Anyways, sorry for the BIG authors note. Now go ahead and READ! ~MadsHats

Sasuke's POV

Itachi and I walked like, half a mile from the apartment; to a little blue shop with a sign that saying, 'Kanazi's Beauty Parlor.'

As we walked through the door, a bell rang. And, I saw the most beautiful girl, looking boredly at a hair magazine.

"Ita-chan!" Madi screamed. She ran up to us and hugged Itachi's arm. Stupid Madi and her little annoying voice stopped my daydream. "Hello Sasuke." Madi's 'oh-so serious' voice kind of startled me a little. "Hello my little rose." Itachi said looking at Madi, very lovingly. EW. Then Itachi kissed Madi, and one measly kiss turned into a full-blown make out session. Double EW. I really don't see why Nii-san fell for her. All she is a robot/ninja that is really annoying. (As you can see, Madi and Sasuke aren't on good terms...) And her parents are the leaders of the Rain Village. But, whatever his sick mind chooses, I'll have to agree with it anyways.

"Either you two get a room, or I'm going have to kick you 'two lovebirds' out." The angel said, ever so bluntly. "Aww… Kazi-chan! You're no fun!" Madi whined. Whiner.

Just then Itachi started to talk again. "Hey Kanazi-san, can you help my little brother with a hair problem?" Wait… she's Kanazi? Oh wow… "Sure, umm… What's your name?" Kanazi said looking at me. Oh my god! Is she talking to me? I felt my face heat up.

GAHH!

"…Sasuke…" I mumbled. Gah! Why am I so SHY?

"Well Sasuke," Kanazi started, 'Why don't you come with me and you can tell me all about yourself!" She ended the sentence with a smile. While she said that I could myself getting light-headed. Gahh! I never act like this! WHY? Is it because I was falling in love? Was it because I didn't eat breakfast? Shut up, Sasuke! Just think this through!

Grahh! I'm talking to myself!

"Um…Sasuke?" Kanazi questioned, sounding very worried or maybe… confused? I don't know…. "Are you alright? Want a glass of water?"

I didn't want to look like idiot so I answered her. "…Sure…"

She gave me my water and we walked to the salon chair with a big mirror in front of it connected to a counter with hair and make-up supplies on it. "Don't be a stranger! Sit down!" Kanazi said sounding really calm. I sat down in the chair nervously. Hm! Comfy chair! Kanazi started to talk once again. "So... What's up with your hair?"

"Well," I answered. "It's supposed to be spiky in the back, but then today it fell flat. Also I think I might need a trim." I said softly laughing. She started laughing with me. Maybe what I said to Itachi would come true!

"I think all you need is a trim, then I'll give a bottle of hair gel. 'Kay?"

"Hair gel?" I said confused. Why didn't I think of that before?

"Yeah, ever tried it before?" Kanazi questioned, making me feel really, and I mean, REALLY stupid. Time for a change of attitude. 'Do you think I ever tried it before? That was a really idiotic question you asked, Kanazi." I said, acting as if I had better things to do than to talk to a beautiful woman. (Which he doesn't) Or in other words, 'playing hard to get.' Then Kanazi came right back to defend herself, "Well, I'm sorry Mr. Stuck up Emo if I'm not smart enough for you!" And stormed off to the bathroom. Women.

I swear I could hear Itachi saying 'They are perfect for each other!' rounded off with Madi giggling. I wanted to face palm myself for being so rude. Never be mean to women or you'll be a virgin your whole life. Wise words from my one and only brother, Itachi. No wonder. Then, Madi walked over to me and started trimming my hair. "Stop moving, brat" Madi said smiling. "Oi. Madi." I blurted out. "Yes Sasuke?" Madi questioned. And she didn't sound angry at all. Different. Then I decided to ask the question. "When you first met Itachi was it love at first sight?" "No way, man! As soon as I made eye contact with him I knew he was going to be a jerk!" She said laughing. "But, look at me now! We are getting married in a month and I'm pregnant with his child!" I started laughing but, soon after I was choking on my own saliva. What? Pregnant? I'm going to be an uncle?

"Did you tell Nii-san yet?" I asked. "Nope. How 'bout tomorrow we ALL go out to eat?"

She said invitingly. "With Kanazi? I think she might not want to go…" I stated sounding sad at the end. "Yeah, she'll want to go! It seems she likes you a lot. Didn't you see that signs?" Madi rambling. Just like someone else I know. (Ha! Foreshadowing!) "No! I didn't!" I said feeling defeated. Madi started laughing hysterically. "Wow! And I thought you were a ladies man? It must have skipped a generation!" Madi said still laughing. "Oh you shut up! Itachi doesn't seem like a ladies man. Is he a ladies man?" I said nervously. "Lets just say that he knows all the things that women love, money, good looks, and a caring heart….Anyways, your haircut is done, here's your hair gel, and don't you dare tell your brother 'bout anything 'Kay?" She said threatingly. "I swear. And when and where are we going to?' I asked. "The Café down the street from here at four and Sasuke?" Madi whispered. "What?" I whispered back. "Call me Onee-chan." Madi said with a creepy cat smile on her face. "Okay, Onee-chan." I said with the same freaky smile as Madi. "Bye Ita-chan, Bye Sasuke!" She said while running up to Itachi and me and squeezed us both. After saying our goodbyes, we headed home.

"So… What were you and Madi talking about?" Itachi asked.

(END)

(A/N: Well? What did you think? I actually added a lot more than I was supposed too…oops! It was supposed to be just two pages LONG! It was 2 ½ originally!

Anyways, who is your favorite character so far? And least favorite? Also, do I need to write better? Creative Criticism please! And who liked that plot twist? Heh... it was last minute…. Thanks and please read Chapter 3: Café) ~MadsHats


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hello or nice meet you! Sorry this chapter took to long too upload. I was...sick. Well there's not a lot of Kanazi and Sasuke but, there's Madi and Itachi! this is kinda filler so...yeah. Have fun reading! :D

Copyright: I do not own Naruto. But Madi is mine. I have permission to use Kanazi.)

Chapter 3: Café

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Oi! Sasuke-kun wake up!" Itachi yelled from the kitchen.

"I am up, moron!" I yelled back at him. I fumbled through my drawers to find something to wear. Today is supposed to be a very exciting day, so I should wear something that's NOT depressing. I searched through my shirt drawer, and was looking for my 'Mario' shirt. While looking for it, I found a 'Justin Beiber' shirt. Who the hell put this in my drawer? I looked at the tag and read this…

"Dear My Dearest Sasuke-kun…Sorry I missed your birthday, I was busy making my next fashion line, 'Forests of Love.' Doesn't it sound romantic? Well anyways… Happy B-day and here's your present! Love, Sakura"

Sakura…? Who lives down the hall? Oh my god, I have a stalker!

So, I found my shirt and got dressed. I walked out to the living room, watching my brother sort out at least a million pieces of clothing. "Good morning, I mean…Afternoon!" Itachi greeted. "Look at all the stuff Orochimaru-san got you for your birthday!" He said looking fascinated at the articles of clothing.

"Itachi…" I started. "Why the fu-"

"Language Sasuke! Also look outside!" Itachi interrupted. I grunted back. When I moved my eyes to the parking lot I saw a black Mustang convertible in my 'parking space.' I don't even know why I had a 'parking space.' I haven't even driven a car. Yet.

"Happy belated birthday, Sasuke!" Itachi said, sitting on the floor holing up and card. I snatched the card from him and read it aloud.

"Love Itachi…" I said quietly. I smiled. He did too.

I glanced at the clock at remembered something. 3:30.

"Itachi get ready!" I screamed.

"Why?" Itachi looked nervously around the big living room.

"Just come on!" I said sounding pissed off, while pushing into his room. "Get changed!"

-At Café_

Madi paced across the entrance of 'Explosions and Fine Dining.' "Where are they? Kazi-chan help me!" She said, pouting.

"Don't ask me, you fiery red head…" I replied bluntly.

I flipped the page of my book. So bored… Shoujo can be a drag after a while. I placed the manga next to me while I rummaged through my bag. Sketch pad and a pen. I started drawing a picture of a person in the distance. Spiky hair…doesn't that look familiar?

"Ita-chan!" Madi squealed as she launched her arms out to her hubby. Stupid romance. Bleh.

"We made it!" Itachi sang loudly. Why would Madi like such a weird and loud person? I know he's sexy and sensitive, but I just don't see it.

"I'm starving. Let's go in and eat, people!" Sasuke-baka said angrily. I hate that kid. Such a douche bag! I placed my things in my purse and walked slowly in. Sasuke walked beside me.

"Do you have to be so tall?" I said looking up at his emo face.

"What?" Sasuke said looking down at me.

"Stop!" I screamed at him.

"Stop what?"

"Being so fricken' tall!" I said picking up a butter knife. Weapon. KILL!

Madi and Itachi looked over to us, and saw me with my kyuubi aura going around me.

"Oh god…! Itachi, you know what to do?" Madi said sounding worried.

"Way ahead of you." Itachi said, holding me back. "Drop the butter knife, Kanazi." He said calmly, turning on his sharingan.

I decided to calm down. I dropped the knife and serenely walked to the booth.

"T-the hell was that?" Sasuke stuttered.

Itachi shrugged. "I think that she hates tall people."

"Or just you." Madi added.

-Couple minutes later-

"I want steak…" I stated.

"I'm sorry miss, but we don't serve steak, yeah." The waiter said. I looked up from my menu to glare at the man. What I saw just totally killed my day. Other than Sasuke being here.

"Dei-chan?" Madi squealed, standing up. "I missed you!" I glared even harder. She hugged the blonde freak.

"Oh god…If you're here than where is everyone else?" Itachi asked, while his head was in his hands.

"Well, Pain-sama and Konan-sama aren't here but, everyone else is here." Deidara stated pointing to the large table. Oh god…Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasori and…

"HIDAN!" I screamed running over to my sensei. I spread my arms open for a hug.

"Kazi-chan!" Hidan said happily. And he hugged me. "How have you been, girl?"

"Awesome!" I smiled. "I have been practicing Jashin a lot more since I left the school!"

"Tobi missed you, Kazi-senpai!" Tobi said rubbing his mask on her arm.

"Tobi's a good boy!" I said loudly. "Sasori-sensei! Nice to see you again!"

"Sup!" Sasori said quietly.

"Ahh….Kanazi-san, you're looking delicious as ever…" Zetsu complimented.

'Thank you!" I said and my cheeks reddened. "Well I'm gonna go back to my table, fellas! It was nice seeing you all!" I waved as I walked back to my table. "Move it, blondie." I grunted, pushing Deidara out of the way.

He cleared his throat. "What will you be having?"

"I'll be having Grilled eggplant, please!" Madi said handing him the menu.

"Uhm…I'll have Salmon rice balls. Sasuke?" Itachi said pointing to Sasuke-baka.

"I'll have tomato soup and grilled cheese." He said tossing the menu to his brother.

"Mango and crab filled chicken breasts." Slamming my menu on the table.

"You're food will be here in a bit!" He said bowing and walking away.

I sighed. "Thank Jashin he's gone!"

"Oh! Now the reason I asked you two wonderful people to come here!" Madi started, looking nervous. Is she going to tell Itachi that she's…? "Itachi…" She said standing up, holding her stomach. "I-I'm…" She quietly whispered. Tears gathered in her eyes. And she ran to the bathroom.

"Madi!" I called out to her and followed in the bathroom. I opened the door to see my best friend on the counter with the sinks. Her legs up to her chest, head in her hands.

"What happened?" I said quietly, walking to her side.

"I-I'm scared! What if he doesn't want a baby? What if everything I hoped for…was too much?" Madi cried.

"Madi...If he didn't…would he still be here?" I asked.

Madi looked at me like I was a god. "K-kazi!" She screamed while she glomped me. "That was the most beautiful thing you've ever said! Also, can I borrow some eyeliner?"

We both laughed. We need more moments like this.

After we got fixed up and stopped laughing, I noticed a presence outside the bathroom door.

"Wait Madi…" I blocked her from opening the door. I kicked the door. We heard a big thump behind the door. Itachi and Sasuke...such wierdos.

"Itachi…I have something very important to tell you." Madi said, placing her head on chest.

"Yes, my little flower?" Itachi said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Madi looked over to me for some help. I looked in her eyes and smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

(Oh! Cliffy! See you in a week!)


End file.
